My Life Story
by NHL-chan
Summary: Vampir bagi Hinata hanyalah fiksi yang tak mungkin menjadi nyata. Vampir tidak mungkin ada, akal sehat pasti akan berkata demikian. Tapi segala pernyataan yang sebelumnya Hinata percayai patah dalam semalam saat dirinya dijadikan 'korban' tanda perjanjian antara manusia dan bangsa vampir. Vampfic, warning inside. Edited. Don't like? Don't read, please.
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer : Naruto and all chara belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I own nothing**

**Warning : OOC, OC, AU, Amateur, Re-Publish fic, etc**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

.

.

.

.

Hinata's POV

"Hah, akhirnya pulang juga," Dari dulu akau memang tidak pernah suka ada di sekolah, membosankan. Sebenarnya aku sudah berkali-kali ditawarkan untuk lompat kelas, otakku memang bisa dibilang lumayan pintar. Tapi berkali-kali pula kutolak, pasti jika ikut kelas akselerasi malah tambah melelahkan.

Matahari sudah mulai bergerak ke arah barat, aku benar-benar ingin secepatnya beristirahat. Segera saja setelah memasuki rumah aku segera melesat menuju kamarku yang ada di lantai dua. Menjadi siswi kelas 3 SMA memang berat, ya. Ada saja tugas yang diberikan guru, seakan-akan guru itu tidak peduli bahwa kita juga masih punya tugas lain yang masih bertumpuk. Baru beberapa langkah aku menaiki anak tangga, dari jauh Ayame-_san _sudah memanggilku. Sebenarnya aku sudah tidak punya energi lagi untuk meladeni Ayame-_san_, namun apa boleh buat? Sepertinya itu penting.

"Hinata-_sama_, Hiashi-_sama_ memanggil anda," _My, _apa lagi sekarang? Tapi kalau kutolak, aku tahu benar watak ayah. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum singkat pada Ayame-_san_. Rasanya berbicara 'pun melelahkan sekali. Setelah dia pergi dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya, dengan langkah gontai aku berjalan menuju ruang kerja _Tou-san_. Hah~ Padahal dulu aku paling tidak mau saat _Kaa-chan_ menyuruhku tidur. Entah mengapa sekarang tidur adalah satu-satunya hal yang paling kuinginkan.

**(^_~)V(^_~)**

_TOK, TOK, TOK_

"_Tou-san_, ini aku, Hinata," Setelah mendengar _Tou-san _berkata "Masuk," tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi aku memasuki ruang kerja yang bisa dibilang sangat luas itu. Dapat kulihat _Tou-san_ sedang duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang tamu kecil yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menjamu kolega-kolega bisnisnya.

"Duduklah,"

"Begini Hinata," Sudahlah, yah. Langsung ke intinya saja. "Kau pasti sudah tahu, bahwa kau akan memimpin Hyuuga Corp dan menggantikan _Tou-san_. _Tou-san_ sadar, usia _Tou-san_ yang sudah tidak muda lagi, _Tou-san _ tidak bisa memimpin Hyuuga Corp lebih lama lagi. Karena itu, aku akan mengangkatmu menjadi direktur Hyuuga Corp. Setelah kau lulus SMA,"

Gila, ini gila. Siapapun, tolong katakan telingaku sudah tidak beres lagi. Apa yang barusan _Tou-san_ katakan? Lulus SMA? Itu dua bulan lagi! Kuulangi, DUA BULAN LAGI!

"Aku menolak," Tentu saja kutolak, apa jadinya aku yang sebenarnya masih belum mengerti dunia ekonomi yang rumit seperti itu harus jadi direktur, eh? Bisa kupastikan perusahaan itu bangkrut.

"Apa? Tapi itu adalah takdirmu, Hinata," Suara _Tou-san _masih tetap datar, tapi aku tahu _Tou-san _pasti marah sekarang. Aku tidak takut, aku tahu hari ini cepat atau lambat pasti akan tiba. Aku sudah menyiapkan 1001 alasan untuk menolak hal ini, meski aku tahu _Tou-san _pasti sudah meniapkan jutaan alasan pula.

"Apa yang membuatmu menolak?"

"A-aku punya cita-cita lain, _Tou-san_. Aku i-ingin menjadi seorang penulis," jawabku mencoba sehalus mungkin, padahal hatiku sudah berteriak-teriak marah.

"Penulis? Penulis katamu? Cita-cita bodoh apa itu! Kau harus memimpin Hyuuga Corp, demi seluruh anggota klan Hyuuga!" _Gomennasai, Tou-san_. Aku tahu _Tou-san_ pasti bereaksi begini. Aku memang sudah biasa dibentak seperti ini, tapi sepertinya kali ini puncaknya.

"Tapi, Hinata. Jika hanya menulis, kau bisa melakukannya di sela-sela tugasmu nanti,"

"Aku tetap tidak mau, _Tou-san,_" Wow, baru kali ini aku bisa berbicara setegas ini tanpa terbata-bata. Latihanku selama ini berhasil.

"Kau...Ah, sudahlah," Aku tidak berguna, ya? Ya, kuakui itu. Kenapa _Tou-san_ masih bersikeras juga menjadikan aku yang tidak berguna ini menjadi penerusmu? Kenapa tidak tunjuk saja Hanabi atau Neji _nii-san_? Aku lelah, kalau boleh memilih, aku lebih suka dilahirkan dalam keluarga melarat daripada di sini.

"Aku lelah, _Tou-san._ Pe-permisi,"

Normal POV

"Aku lelah, _Tou-san._ Pe-permisi," ucap gadis indigo itu sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. Hiashi hanya bisa menghela napas melihat tingkah putrinya itu. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian ekspresi yang tergambar di wajah pria itu sedikit melembut, ujung bibirnya 'pun sedikit terangkat ke atas melihat perkembangan putrinya.

'Kau memang mirip ibumu, Hinata,'

**(_ _)zzZZzz(_ _)**

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tersirat nada kekhawatiran dari Neji melihat adiknya yang satu itu keluar dari ruang kerja _Tou-san_nya dengan wajah murung tapa semangat hidup.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, _Nii-san_..." Ucap Hinata lirih disertai senyuman yang dipaksakan. Neji yang melihat Hinata seperti ini merasa kebingungan, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Hinata yang menyadari kebingungan yang melanda Neji mencoba tertawa kecil untuk mencairkan suasana, ekspresi Neji yang kebingungan cukup untuk membuatnya geli. "Sudahlah, a-aku tidak apa-apa,"

Belum sempat Neji membalas, Hinata sudah terlanjur pergi. Neji yang tidak mengerti sama sekali hanya bisa terdiam di tempat dengan pandangan heran. 'Dasar,' batin Neji heran. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, pikir Neji lega.

Jalan, jalan, jalan. Rasanya kamar Hinata terletak jauh sekali dari tempat Hinata saat ini. Matanya sudah terasa berat sekali, tubuhnya juga hampir tidak berdaya. Poni panjangnya yang berantakan dan menutupi wajahnya menambah buruk kondisi gadis 17 tahun itu. Dan akhirnya, Hinata sampai di ambang pintu kamarnya. Tanpa basa-basi ia segera menjatuhkan diri di kasur _Queen _sizenya. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Hinata untuk terbuai dalam alam mimpi.

**(O.o)..(o.O)**

_BRUK_

"_I-ittai,_" seru Hinata kesakitan. Ia usap sedikit siku kirinya yang tadi sempat menyentuh tanah.

'Ta-tanah?' Hinata terlihat kaget, tadinya ia kira ia hanya terjatuh dari tempat tidur atau semacamnya dan hanya akan jatuh di atas karpetnya yang empuk. Namun kenyataannya ia terjatuh dan mendarat di atas tanah. Ya, tanah, perlu kuulangi?

"Di-di mana ini?" Semak-semak, pohon, pohon, dan pohon lagi. Sejauh mata memandang yang terlihat hanya pohon dan semak-semak. Saat menengadah ke atas 'pun yang terlihat hanya langit malam yang gelap tanpa ada penerangan dari bintang-bintang maupun bulan. Ah, ternyata tidak. Tak jauh dari tempat Hinata terjatuh tadi terlihat secercah cahaya yang menyelinap dari balik semak belukar. Dengan takut-takut ia bangkit dari tempatnya jatuh tadi dan membersihkan pakaian sekolahnya yang tadi belum sempat ia ganti. Perlahan ia dekati dan ia sibak semak belukar yang menutupi sumber cahaya tadi. Hinata berharap cahaya itu berasal dari lampu senter seseorang atau semacamnya.

'Ba-bagaimana jika itu berasal dari mata singa a-atau semacamnya?,' batin Hinata merinding. Hinata memang pandai beladiri, tapi jika melawan binatang buas...Entah, deh. Dengan keberanian yang sudah sedikit terkumpul, Hinata menyibakkan semak belukar itu.

_SRAK_

"Eh?"

Hinata langsung disuguhkan dengan pemandangan gedung-gedung tinggi dengan bentuk yang aneh yang memenuhi ruang lingkup penglihatannya. Belum selesai di situ, ada banyak orang-orang dengan pakaian serba hitam yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Sesekali salah satu di antara mereka ada yang menoleh sebentar pada Hinata yang merupakan satu-satunya orang yang berpakaian seragam sekolah putih. Banyak orang yang sedang mengunjungi suatu tenda seperti toko kecil dan meminum suatu cairan merah-yang tidak tahu apa namanya. Ingin rasanya Hinata bertanya pada salah satu dari orang-orang yang ada di sana. Tapi, orang-orang di sana terlihat mengerikan, mereka terlihat memiliki taring yang tajam.

'Eh? Ta-taring? A-ahaha, a-aku pasti salah lihat, pasti salah lihat...'

"Hei, ada yang bisa kubantu? Sepertinya kau terlihat kebingungan," Terdengar suara seorang gadis disertai tepukan di pundak Hinata yang sedikit bergetar merinding. Hinata hanya bisa menengok perlahan pada gadis itu. Pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai mewarnai otak Hinata.

'A-apakah itu manusia? Apakah dia baik? A-atau jangan-jangan...Ha-'

Saat Hinata bisa sepenuhnya melihat gadis itu, pikiran-pikiran buruk tadi hilang entah kenapa. Rambutnya yang berwarna pink sebahu melambai-lambai diterpa angin malam. Matanya yang berwarna _emerald_ terlihat bercahaya diterpa sinar lampu-lampu yang ada di sekitar itu. Bajunya berwarna hitam putih dengan model lengan tanggung dengan renda-renda di sekitar garis dadanya. Roknya yang sedikit tersingkap tertiup angin memperlihatkan kulit putih bersihnya. Ditambah lagi sepatu boot model selututnya yang menambah kecantikan gadis itu.

'Ini dewi, ya?' Hinata hanya bisa melamun memandangi gadis itu. Merasa risih, gadis itu bertanya pada Hinata, "Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?".

"E-eh, ia. Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Hinata seraya memasang senyum yang dipaksakan

"Kau manusia, ya?" Hinata sedikit mengernyit heran mendengar pertanyaan aneh yang dilontarkan gadis itu. Gadis itu juga manusia 'kan? Untuk apa bertanya? Pikir Hinata semakin bingung.

"Te-tentu saja," Saat Hinata menjawab seperti itu, dapat terlihat ekspresi gadis tadi berubah drastis.

"Perkenalkan, _watashi wa_ Haruno Sakura _desu_. Kau harus ikut denganku sekarang," Ucap gadis yang bernama Sakura itu seraya menarik Hinata dan menyeretnya dengan seenak jidat. Hinata hanya bisa terdiam membisu dan mengikuti ke mana gadis itu membawanya.

Cukup jauh Hinata dibawa oleh gadis misterius tadi, kami 'pun sampai di sebuah mansion. Mansion itu bergaya Eropa dengan pilar-pilar yang super besar dan megah.

"Ayo masuk, kau harus kupertemukan dengan _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_," ucap Sakura santai.

Mereka 'pun memasuki mansion super megah tersebut. Sesampainya di dalam mansion itu, terlihat ribuan foto-foto yang terpampang rapih di dinding-dinding mansion itu. Sekilas, Hinata melihat foto gadis yang bernama Sakura tadi. Di sebelah Sakura, ada 2 orang pemuda yang-ehem-cukup atau bahkan sangat tampan. Belum sempat Hinata melihat pemuda-pemuda tersebut dengan seksama, Sakura sudah menariknya menuju sebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti ruang tamu yang sangat megah. Di ruang tamu tersebut, ada tiga sofa super besar berwarna cokelat tua. Di salah satu sofa tersebut, terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah panjang dan berparas sangat cantik sedang duduk santai sembari membaca majalah.

"_Kaa-san_, aku membawa seseorang," Sakura berkata lagi. Sepertinya wanita itu adalah _Kaa-san_ Sakura.

"Oh, sia-Eh, dia manusia, ya?" Wanita itu memandangi Hinata lekat-lekat sebelum tersenyum lembut pada Hinata.

'Mengapa dia kaget? Di-dia juga manusia 'kan? A-atau jangan-jangan...' Pikiran-pikiran buruk menghinggapi Hinata lagi.

Wanita itu memakai baju hitam abu-abu bergaya gothic lengan panjang dengan celana hitam di atas lutut. Anehnya lagi, wanita itu memakai jubah panjang hitam sekaki, rambut merahnya yang panjang tampak berkilau di bawah cahaya lampu kristal. Sepasang mata violetnya yang indah mampu menghipnotis orang-orang yang melihatnya. Kulit betisnya yang putih bersih tertutup stocking berlubang yang menambah kesan cantik pada wanita tersebut.

"Cantik," Tanpa sadar Hinata berkata demikian. Menyadari kecerobohannya, Hinata segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Wanita itu tersenyum senang saat Hinata memujinya.

"Benarkah? Wah, _arigatou_,"

"Sakura-_chan_, sebaiknya kau antar dia ke kamarnya. Kau tahu 'kan apa yang harus kau lakukan?" perintah wanita itu semangat seraya tersenyum lebar hingga memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"_Ha'i, Kaa-san_!" jawab Sakura tak kalah bersemangatnya. Hinata sempat melihat wanita tadi terkikik kecil sebelum Sakura membawanya menuju lantai atas.

'A-aku akan diapakan? A-apa jangan-jangan aku akan dimutilasi atau semacamnya? _Kami-sama_! Apakah ini hukuman bagiku karena menolak perintah _Tou-san _tadi? Atau jangan-jangan mereka itu, ha-hantu?' Hinata, sepertinya kau terlalu sering menonton film horor.

Naik, naik, naik, tapi tak sampai juga. Sakura yang sadar Hinata mulai merasa heran di mana ujung dari tangga ini berkata, "Tidak usah kaget, anak tangga ini ada 99, wajar kalau sampainya lama," Dan Hinata hanya bisa terdiam mencerna kata-kata Sakura barusan. '99? Bisa hancur kakiku,'

**To be Continue...**

A/N :

Huwaa! Fic GaJe macam apa ini! *nangis sampai mecahin kaca tetangga* Ada yang mau baca tidak, ya? Ada tidak, ya? Huwaa! *nangis gelundungan* Nah, fic ini adalah editan habis-habisan dari versi sebelumnya XD Saya sadar, yang kemarin itu banyak sekali kesalahannya, makanya saya edit habis-habisan (_ _')a

Yah, lupakanlah adegan tadi, special thanks for :

**Ranaru Meluna, Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo, Ai HinataLawliet, Yuki, Hinata Uzumaki, Lee Soohyun, Zoroutechi, Namikaze Hyuuzu, Ghifia Kuraudo, Abandoned Girl, Lovely Orihime, Barbara123, Mona Rukisa-chan, Kim D. Meiko, Chiaki Katayanagi, Kino, Nami Forsley, uchiharuno phorepeerr, Fla Afa-chan, CharLene Choi, L-The-Mysterious, Yuuki Aika UcHiHa, Arashi YuKaze, Hinata Lavender-Hime, UQ, dan semuanya yang sudah bersedia mereview, membaca, meng-alert, meng-fav, dan menunggu kelanjutan fic abal ini! Arigatou gozaimasu, minna! Saya janji tidak akan menelantarkan fic ini lagi ^^**

Arigatou gozaimasu, minna!

Akhir kata...

Mind to RnR/CnC/Flame?


	2. Transformation

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**OOC, OC, AU, typo(s), amateur, etc.**

**Don't like? Don't read, please!**

**Chapter 2: Transformation**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yak, sampai~" ucap Sakura riang, berlawanan dengan Hinata yang kini sudah hampir kehabisan tenaga. Mereka akhirnya sampai di lantai atas-entah lantai berapa ini. Hinata masih menyesuaikan napasnya, kedua kakinya seakan mati rasa. Jika Hinata hampir ambruk Sakura masih terlihat santai-santai saja. Nafasnya nampak teratur-meski masih diragukan apakah gadis itu bernapas atau tidak. Dengan kikikan kecil, Sakura menepuk pelan pundak Hinata.

"Jadi?" Hinata mencoba bertanya. Tanpa basa-basi Sakura menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata dan menyuruh mengikutinya seraya menjawab, "Nanti kujelaskan. Sekarang, ikut saja dulu."

Entah ini hanya perasaan Hinata saja, atau memang tangan Sakura sama sekali tak bersuhu? Tidak hangat, tidak juga dingin. Seperti batu yang terlalu lama didiamkan pada suhu ruangan. Ini jelas-jelas bukan suhu tubuh manusia, satu lagi fakta yang menguatkan bahwa Sakura benar-benar vampir.

Dan kedua gadis itu kembali berjalan menelusuri lorong-lorong yang ada di depan mereka. Sama seperti pintu masuk tadi, lorongnya pun penuh foto-foto. Namun ada yang berbeda, foto-foto di sini lebih terkesan menyeramkan dan tidak jelas. Yang bisa Hinata lihat dengan jelas hanya beberapa foto, itupun samar-samar. Kebanyakan foto-foto di sana berbingkai kecil atau sedang, tapi ada satu foto yang memiliki bingkai paling besar.

Darah. Yang terlihat dalam foto itu hanyalah cipratan darah yang sudah kecokelatan. Hinata yang menyadari hal itu dibuat merinding seketika. Ditambah lagi angin malam yang sedari tadi berhembus dari beberapa jendela yang terbuka, Hinata merutuki diri sendiri yang tadi tidak sempat berganti baju dulu, seragam sekolah lengan pendek yang masih dikenakannya sama sekali tidak mampu mengurangi hawa dingin yang terasa sangat menusuk. Ia tidak pernah menyangka malam hari sebegini dinginnya, maklumi saja kebiasaannya yang pasti sudah menutup jendela kamar dan bersembunyi di balik selimut saat sang raja siang pergi.

Tanpa sadar, Sakura sudah membawanya pada ke hadapan suatu pintu besar bercat hitam. Sakura memberi isyarat mata pada Hinata guna menyuruh gadis lavender itu mengikutinya memasuki ruangan itu.

_BLAM_

Kini mereka berdua sudah berada dalam ruangan tadi. Sebuah kamar, kamar pada umumnya. Dapat ia lihat Sakura sedang tersenyum dan mengajaknya menuju sebuah lemari besar, saking besarnya sampai-sampai Hinata yakin di dalamnya dapat menampung delapan orang dewasa. Saat Sakura membuka lemari tadi, debu-debu langsung bertebaran menerpa mereka berdua.

"Laba-laba?" Hinata berjengit kaget saat melihat seekor laba-laba seukuran anak kucing besar lewat di hadapannya. Laba-laba seukuran anak kucing? Muncul lagi satu fakta irasional.

"Oh, itu laba-laba peliharaanku, namanya Kano. Lucu, ya? Pitanya juga imut, 'kan?" Sakura memegang laba-laba tadi dan menunjuk-nunjuk pita pink yang melingkar di sekeliling leher laba-laba itu. Laba-laba berpita? Belum cukupkah dunia ini mengangetkanku? Berkali-kali Hinata bergumam demikian dalam hati.

"Iya, lucu sekali." Meski masih takut-takut, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh ujung kepala laba-laba tadi. Ajaibnya, hewan itu malah mengusap-suapkan kepalanya di tangan Hinata, sikap Kano benar-benar mirip seekor kucing yang manja. Berbeda dengan gadis-gadis sebayanya, Hinata menyukai laba-laba-walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri Hinata agak takut pada laba-laba berukuran jumbo itu. Baginya laba-laba itu jauh lebih lucu dibanding hamster yang sangat disukai orang-orang pada umumnya. Selagi Hinata sibuk dengan Kano, Sakura memilih beberapa pakaian dari dalam lemari tadi.

"Hm, sepertinya yang ini bagus. Pakai, ya! Ruang gantinya ada di sana." Sakura menyodorkan beberapa pakaian yang tadi didapatnya dari dalam lemari dan menunjuk pintu hitam yang tak semegah sebelumnya. Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk dan menerima tumpukan pakaian yang disodorkan Sakura. Entah sejak kapan, Hinata mulai menerima keadaan di sekitar _mansion_ itu. Tapi menerima keadaan dan mulai percaya agaknya memiliki arti yang sedikit berbeda.

Lima menit berlalu sejak Hinata mulai berganti baju. Terdengar bunyi berdecit dari arah ruang ganti, tanda seseorang membuka sedang membuka pintunya.

"Iiih~ Kamu imut~" Hinata hanya bisa tersipu malu mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan Sakura. Dan sekarang, pakaian yang Hinata kenakan tidak jauh beda dengan yang dikenakan Sakura dan wanita misterius yang tadi sempat ditemuinya di ruang tamu. _Dress_ hitam di atas lutut, _stocking_ hitam-putih yang menutupi seluruh kaki, sepatu _boot_ yang tingginya sedikit di bawah lutut, dan sebuah hiasan kepala dengan-umm, jaring laba-laba, mungkin? Penampilan a la _victoria_ setengah _goth-loli_-nya saat ini sedikit mengingatkan Hinata pada komik favoritnya yang berlatar di London, Inggris sekitar tahun 1888*.

"Nah, sekarang akan kuceritakan apa yang terjadi, silahkan duduk. Aku juga punya kue. Makanlah, ini buatanku, tidak ada racunnya, kok." ucap Sakura bercanda seraya menyodorkan setoples kue berbentuk tulang-berulang.

"_Arigatou_." Hinata mengambil beberapa potong kue dan memakannya. Enak.

"Jadi, akan kujelaskan semuanya dari awal sampai akhir. Pasang telinga baik-baik karena aku tidak ingin mengulang hal yang sama dua kali," ucap Sakura. Biasanya segala hal yang memiliki _prelude_ yang cukup panjang akan berjalan rumit, jadi Hinata segera mengubah posisi duduknya dan memandang Sakura serius. "Sebenarnya kamu ada di dunia vampir. Tapi tenang saja, kami tidak akan melukaimu. Sudah menjadi tradisi kami untuk mengambil seorang anak manusia tiap dekade. Dan mereka akan dikembalikan lagi satu dekade setelahnya.

"Agar mudah dimengerti, akan kujelaskan tentang dunia kami. Dunia kami bagaikan bentuk lain dari duniamu, perasaan orang-orang dari duniamu akan berkumpul dan terlempar ke dunia kami. Perasaan itulah yang menciptakan kami, karena itu dunia kami terbagi menjadi tiga kubu, _Demonic Side_, _Angelic Side_, dan _Netral Side_.

"Jika _Demonic Side_ dan _Angelic Side_ aku yakin kamu sudah tahu bagaimana mahluk-mahluk di sana hanya dari namanya-jahat dan baik. Tapi di _Netral Side_, bukan berarti mahluk-mahluk di sini memiliki sifat netral, maksudnya adalah di daerah _Netral Side_, mahluk jenis apapun bisa keluar masuk dan tinggal dengan bebas berbeda dengan dua daerah lainnya yang eksklusif hanya boleh dimasuki mahluk tertentu. Dan sekarang, kita sedang berada di _Netral Side_.

"Kami mengambil anak manusia sebagai bentuk perjanjian dengan orang-orang di duniamu, mungkin akan terdengar aneh, tapi ada beberapa orang di duniamu yang mengetahui keberadaan dunia kami. Langsung ke intinya saja, kamu dibawa ke sini untuk belajar sihir dan bukti perjanjian kami. Jadi ada salah seorang dari bangsa kami-vampir- yang dibawa ke duniamu. Hal ini kami lakukan terus menerus untuk mencegah terjadinya perseteruan dan sebagai bukti bahwa kedua belah pihak tetap mematuhi perjanjian. Yah, sebagai bukti hidup bahwa kami tidak akan menganggu kehidupan di duniamu. Dan setelah satu dekade, kamu boleh memilih. Ingin kembali menjadi ke duniamu atau tetap di sini."

"Maksudmu, dekade ini aku yang diambil? Jika begitu, berarti aku juga harus bergabung dengan bangsamu?"

"Ya."

"Jadi, aku akan menghilang dari duniaku selama satu dekade dan menjadi vampir? Apakah bila sudah satu dekade dan aku memilih kembali ke duniaku, aku bisa kembali menjadi manusia?"

"Tidak tentang kau yang menghilang dari duniamu, tapi ya tentang kau yang dapat kembali menjadi manusia," Hinata mengernyit tidak mengerti. Sakura melanjutkan lagi, "Waktu di duniamu akan berhenti. Jadi, kau sama sekali tidak menghilang. Waktu hanya akan berjalan di sini."

"Oh," Hinata mulai mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Sakura. "Tapi kenapa harus aku?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Kami hanya mengambil manusia secara acak," Sakura tersenyum penuh arti menanggapi perubahan ekspresi Hinata. "Oh, dan di sini kita tidak akan bertambah tua. Umur kita terbatas di 17 tahun."

"E-eh? Jadi Kaa-sanmu tadi juga-"

"Ya! Kami juga _immortal_. Untuk itu, kamu juga harus menjadi vampir dulu," Ucapan Sakura barusan mengingatkan Hinata pada sebuah adegan film yang pernah ia tonton, di mana jika seseorang ingin menjadi vampir, maka ia harus digigit dulu oleh vampir atau kelelawar vampir. "Dan, yang tadi itu bukan ibu kandungku, semacam orang tua asuh saja. _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ memungutku yang dulu ditelantarkan, begitu pula dengan 12 orang lainnya."

"Tapi tenang saja, cara digigit itu sudah kuno. Kamu hanya perlu minum ini." Sakura menelusupkan tangan kanannya ke dekat telinga Hinata dan megeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan merah pekat, seperti atraksi yang sering dilakukan para pesulap di televisi.

"Darah?"

"Yup, darah kelelawar vampir tepatnya." Dan Hinata yakin kini wajahnya sudah pucat pasi.

.

"...Singkatnya, kau hanya perlu minum darah ini dan berbaring. Sesimpel itu," Sakura menyudahi acara penjelasannya yang panjang lebar disertai senyum kecil. Hinata mengangguk sedikit, tapi Hinata masih belum yakin. Apalagi setelah mendengar resiko terburuk jika sampai ritual ini gagal. Kematian.

"Kamu yakin?"

"Tak pernah seyakin ini." Tatapan Sakura mengarah lurus pada Hinata, memang terlihat dari matanya bahwa ia yakin sekali. Setelah mengatur napas dan meneguk ludah, Hinata mengambil botol darah yang disodorkan Sakura dan meneguk habis isinya dengan cepat. Ia ingin mengakhiri ritual ini secepat mungkin.

"Jadi?" ucap Hinata setelah selesai menutup botol kecil yang telah kosong itu dan menaruhnya di meja yang memisahkan Sakura dan dirinya. Sakura sedikit terperangah melihat aksi Hinata yang meneguk habis darah itu. Di kasus-kasus sebelumnya, belum ada manusia yang mau menghabiskannya-kecuali seseorang. Dengan begini rekor menghabiskan darah kelelawar sudah dipegang dua orang.

"Nah, ayo berbaring. Aku akan menjagamu semalaman," Ucapan Sakura berakhir disertai keasadaran Hinata yang mulai menipis. Sayup-sayup terdengar gemersik dedaunan dari arah luar disertai sesekali gonggongan anjing ataupun auman serigala.

Ini gila. Dan satu-satunya hal yang dapat Hinata ingat setelahnya hanya suara Sakura yang terdengar samar-samar.

"_Good night, lady_."

.

"Uh..." Untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata merintih. Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah, peluh bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Napasnya tak teratur, dadanya naik-turun dengan terburu-buru. Keadaan Hinata saat ini persis seperti seseorang yang tengah menghadapi mimpi buruk. Dengan tenang Sakura duduk di tepi ranjang Hinata, sesekali Sakura membenarkan letak selimut Hinata yang berantakan akibat gerakan gadis itu. Sudah dua jam lebih Sakura melakukan hal yang sama, mengamati perkembangan 'korban' perjanjian bangsanya ini. Normalnya, manusia yang meminum darah kelelawar akan hilang kesadaran selama dua sampai tiga jam, jadi seharusnya pemilik manik lavender ini sudah bangun sekarang.

Yak, tepat sekali. Kelopak mata Hinata terlihat bergerak sedikit, sebelum akhirnya terbuka setengah. Hinata sudah bangun, ia meruba posisi dari berbaring menjadi setengah duduk.

"Bagaimana perasanmu?"

Aneh, suara Sakura terdengar berkali lipat lebih halus dari sebelumnya di telinga Hinata, bahkan lebih merdu dari dentingan piano manapun. Suara itu terdengar sangat jelas, tanpa menatap Sakura pun Hinata tahu vampir cantik itu sedang tersenyum sekarang. Seperti ada benang-benang halus berisi emosi di setiap kata yang ia dengar, dan Hinata bisa dengan mudah mendeteksinya.

"Aku-" Hinata terdiam. Bahkan suaranya sendiri terdengar jauh lebih anggun dari biasanya. Kenapa? Belum sempat Hinata mendapat jawaban, dirinya baru menyadari sesuatu yang tak kalah mengherankan. Matanya, penglihatannya sungguh jernih sekarang, padahal sebelumnya Hinata memiliki nilai minus yang cukup besar. Kulit Hinata memucat, bahkan terlihat jejak-jejak pembuluh darah di sana. Hinata yakin ia bahkan bisa melihat butiran debu yang kebetulan lewat di depan matanya.

"Luar biasa, 'kan? Kau sudah menjadi vampir." Suara Sakura menginterupsi Hinata dari berpuluh pertanyaan di otaknya.

"Oh, ya?_ Amazing_." Hinata terkikik, tidak terlalu buruk. Rasanya tidak sesakit yang ia duga, tidak sesulit yang ia rasa. Justru sekarang ia merasa ada ketenangan tak biasa yang menyelimuti hatinya, membuat Hinata lupa akan segala ketakutan dan rasa tak nyaman yang ia rasakan di awal. Ia merasa baru.

"Nah, prosesi selesai! Kau bisa berdiri? Ayo, kita ke kamarmu."

Hinata mengangguk dan turun dari ranjangnya. Tubuhnya sangat ringan sekarang. Sakura mengisyaratkan agar Hinata mengikutinya. Mereka keluar dari ruangan itu dan berjalan menyusuri koridor penuh foto. Mereka berbelok di ujung jalan, terdapat sebuah pintu berukiran aneh, sepertinya huruf-huruf kuno yang entah apa artinya.

"Nah, ini koridor menuju kamarmu. Kamarmu ada di ujung koridor ini." Terang Sakura sambil tersenyum. Koridor kali ini tak lagi dipenuhi foto, tapi ada tiga belas pintu mewah yang menempel di tiap sisi dinding.

"Di sini terdapat tiga belas kamar termasuk milikmu. Dan kebetulan sekali, kamarku ada di depan kamarmu, lho!" ucap Sakura riang. "Untuk penghuni kamar lainnya, mari kuperkenalkan beberapa padamu."

Sakura menarik tangan Hinata. Mereka berjalan ke arah salah satu pintu di sana. Sakura mengetuk pintu itu, terdengar bunyi gaduh dari arah dalam, sebelum disusul suara perempuan yang agak cempreng.

"Ya? Oh, kau Sakura," Pintu itu terbuka, mempertlihatkan sesosok gadis cantik bersuari pirang buntut kuda. Gadis itu tercengang saat melihat Hinata, sebelum dia berkata dengan riang, "Oh... Kau vampir baru, ya? Namaku Ino Yamanaka! Siapa namamu?"

"Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata." Kata Hinata seraya tersenyum manis.

"Hinata? Salam kenal, ya!"

"Yak, sudah dulu, _pig_. Aku akan mengantarkannya berkenalan ke yang lain dulu."

"Sip, terserah kau saja jidat. Sudah dulu, ya Hinata!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu kamar Ino tertutup. Sakura dan Hinata kembali berjalan menuju pintu lain. Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk pintu itu, tapi tak ada jawaban.

"Sepertinya dia sedang pergi. Yang memakai kamar ini adalah Tenten, dia gadis yang baik." Kata Sakura. Baru saja Sakura ingin melanjutkan lagi, terdengar suara pintu yan dibuka. Serentak Sakura dan Hinata menoleh ke sumber suara, penyebab terbukanya pintu di tengah koridor ini.

"Ah! _Konbanwa_, Sasuke_-kun_!"

Wajah itu, tak salah lagi itu dia! Ekspresi Hinata berubah drastis penuh tanda tanya. Itu Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha! Jika dia ada di sini, berarti dia vampir juga? Jika ia vampir, kenapa tadi siang Hinata masih meihat Sasuke di kelas?

Siapapun, tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**To be Continue**

**A/N:**

Moshi-moshi, minna-san! ^^ Masihkah ada yang mengingat saya?

Akhirnya bisa diupdate juga! Chap ini pendek, soalnya masih awal, sih #ngeles. Jadi... gimana? Apakah chap ini sudah ada kemajuan? Ataukah masih abal? Amatir? Jelek? Tolong bantu saya dengan mengisi kolom review di bawah, saya akan teramat-sangat-amat berterima kasih sekali! ^^

_So_...

**Mind to RnR/CnC/Fav/Alert, please?**

**Arigatou Gozaimashita!**

**Bogor, 4****th**** July 2012**

**Sweet smile,**

**NHL-chan**


End file.
